Exodus
by iceokami122
Summary: "Death City is right in front of us." Stein told the crowd before he collapsed onto the desert sand. "Stein!" Spirit cried rushing to him. Spirit dragged his feet to the entrance of the city carrying Stein on his back, the exhausted crowd following behind him. He entered the gates of Death City as everything went dark and silent.
1. Chapter 1

A head of red hair jerked as blue eyes shot open. The figure sat up as drops of sweat fell off him. Spirit hugged his knees as his t-shirt soaked up the sweat as it was pressed against his chest. Why that dream now? He looked up at the window to see a black circle where the moon should have been. Barely a month passed since Kid became the new Lord Death. Spirit placed his head back onto his knees letting his mind wander. Weeks before he died Lord Death had called him into the Death Room.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Ah, yes Spirit. I'll get straight to the point. I want you to be Kid's new father."

"What?! His new father? But I've already got Maka."

"Spirit, when I die the memory block on Kid will disappear."

"His, memory block?"

"You remember the Exodus, at the same time I placed the memory block on him. I tried to erase his memories like the others but because he is a Shiagami it didn't work."

"The Exodus." he repeated uneasy.

"Promise me Spirit."

He looked up at him "I promise."

"The Exodus." he said in the dark. _Will the memory erase be undone as well? Maka._

"Stein?"

Marie looked over at the empty spot in the bed. Then she looked around the room. Stein was no where in sight. Stein was actually jumping across the town on the roofs of the buildings. _The Exodus. Why am I recalling it now?_ He stopped looking at a figure on the opposite roof.

"So you remember it too, eh Stein."

"Spirit, you will catch a cold in a that shirt."

"Hey, Stein."

"Yea?"

"You're it!"

Stein smiled as he ran across the roof jumping onto the next one as Weapon and Meister played tag across the town. For some reason Spirit kept teasing him by pausing until Stein got close then took off when he was just an arms reach away. The two played till dawn then sat on the roof to Spirit's apartment watching as the sun rose. Their soul wavelengths were starting to become in sync, just like that week.

"Stein."

"The memory erase, I know."

"What about Kid? His memories are blocked not erased."

"This could get ugly if the memories come back."

"There has to be reason, right? Why we are recalling that cursed event."

"I remember that I awoke and you were still in coma."  
"Yea, I don't remember it all that well."  
"What do you remember?"

"I carried you the last mile to Death City, then collapsed at the entrance."

"It must be the coma, that's why your memory is jumbled."

He paused for a moment as he lit his cigarette then continued on.

"It was such an horrific event. All those lives lost in the desert. The thing that surprised me though, is how you were able to stay in your weapon form for that long. Has your default form gone back to human yet?"

"I really don't know. When I go to sleep and wake up I'm in human form."

"Um, I might have to observe you to make sure that you don't go into weapon form when your sleeping."

"You think that's what's happening to me at night?"

"Might be, right now we should be observing the children from the event."

The sun's yellow and pink rays colored the city as it rose higher and higher into the sky. The birds started to sing, the strays started their rounds around the city for free food and the students got ready for a new day at the DWMA. Stein and Spirit when off to get ready, Spirit dropped down to the balcony as Stein went back to his house.

Kid awoke to the sound of knocking on his door.

"Kid, wake up! We're going to be late again!" Liz called.

Kid groggily looked around his room then snapped at attention jumping out of bed. He looked at the bottom of his bed at the pile of clothes on it. He grabbed the clothes sniffing them. The ones that smelled went on the floor while the others were thrown onto the bed. He then pulled off his pjs throwing them on his pillow. He stumbled to the bathroom in his room. He splashed water on his face, brushed his teeth and manged to comb down his hair. Then he noticed it. _When did my lines of Sanzu disappear?_ His hair was now all black without a single white line in it. Oh well, maybe it's just my imagination. He rushed out of his room after grabbing his shoes and rushed down the stairs.

"Great Kid." Liz told him annoyed. "Now we're only two hours late."

"Sorry Liz, but my hair was sticking up on the one side. It took me forever to get it symmetrical."

"Yea whatever. Let's just go."

The three headed off to the DWMA but as they were walking through the town Kid kept looking behind him.

"You okay Kid? You've been looking back a lot."

"I feel like we're being followed. It's making me nervous."

"Then let's just go faster." Patty said before racing ahead.

The other two raced after her as Kid got even more nervous.  
"Tsubaki, I'm going to be the biggest star here."

"Yes, no one can beat you."

Kid, Liz and Patty shot by them racing up the stairs to the top and inside where it was safe.

"What was that?!" Black Star asked looking around. "Was that people?"

"I'm not sure, they went by too fast for me to see."

"Well, anyway, I'm going to be the biggest star here, yahoo!"

They got to the top and went inside the school. They walked down the hall to the mission board and looked for a new mission. Soul and Maka came up.

"Hey, Black Star. What are you doing?" Soul asked.

"Looking for a new mission worthy of my awesomeness."

"By the way what are you looking at, there's nothing there."

"What?!"

"He's right Black Star, there are no missions at all." Maka told him.

Soon all of the students were crowded around the board wondering why it was completely empty. The four went into class Crescent Moon and sat down. While waiting for the teacher the class started talking. Soon the classroom was abuzz with the empty board.

"Why is it empty?"

"Is the school closing down?"

"What's going on?"

In the death room,

"Are you sure about this?" Azumi asked.

"If you guys are right then this could end in disaster." Sid added.

"What are we going to do?" Marie asked.

"You are going to stay here." Stein told her.

"Stein's right, you have to protect the child." Spirit added.

"What are we going to tell the students?" Naigus asked. "They would have seen the empty board by now."

"Right, those kids are smarter then they look."

"Well Stein, what are we going to do?"

Stein and Spirit entered the classroom looking gloomy. They waited until the students quieted down then spoke.

"Listen up, we won't repeat this twice." Spirit began.

"There has been a change of plans for the missions." Stein said pulling down a chalkboard.

"From now on the missions for this class will be on this board. All the other classes are doing this as well."

"Why the sudden change?" Black Star asked.

"This way you get the missions suited for your level."

"That's no fun. Your taking away all the best ones! HOW AM I GOING TO BE THE BIGGEST STAR NOW?!"

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN BRAT!" Spirit yelled.

His eyes flashed red which Stein saw and got concerned. The classroom went silent. Nobody dared to move. Black Star sat back down totally freaked out.

"It has already been decided by the committee here." Stein continued. "Now if you will open your books to page 153 we will continue where we left off."

Spirit went out of the room up to a balcony. He got on the edge and sat down with his back against the wall. His head rested against the wall as well where he looked out. Past the buildings, past the town deep into the desert. What happened back there? I lost control. Just like... His mind started to wonder as a few of his memories started to appear.

"Papa!"

Spirit turned to see Maka running to him. His wife behind her holding the hand of a young boy. He reached down and picked her up holding her. Her eyes looked at him with innocence and gentleness.

"I love you papa." she told him.

"I love you too, Maka."

Just then a scream was heard. Then more rose to join it. Soon chaos was heard. People came tearing out from around the corner rushing past them.

"Spirit!"

He looked up seeing Stein jump down to him from a building.

"Stein, whats going on?"

"Not good. A sorcerer got in. and not just any sorcerer, the one on the same level as Lord Death. Plague."

Spirit handed Maka to her mother and then raced off with Stein to the center of the chaos. There in the middle of the town was Plague. His soul was pure black, the colored energy surrounded him. In his hand the body of a half eaten witch.

"More, more!" he demonic voice yelled.

Three more teams showed up.

"Stein! We'll hold him off! You guys go help Hino and Gino."

"Spirit let's go!"

"Right!"

Stein rushed at a Kishin swinging Spirit in weapon form cutting it in half. A scream made them jump down where they saw a father holding two girls. They cut the other Kishin then Stein rose Spirit above them.

"Stein no!"

He paused mid way through the swing stopping as he tried to calm down. Turning he saw the exit out of town.

"Go though there!" he told him.

The father got up and raced to the exit stopping as another Kishin jumping in front of him. The duo cut him down as the other families met up with them.

"Go!" Stein yelled.

"Come on!" Maka's mother called as she raced out holding Maka and the young boy. Maka and Spirit saw each other as she was carried to the exit. The other families followed her mother as Stein and Spirit did there best to hold off the swam of Kishin that rushed at the families. Hino and his weapon Gino met up with them.

"You guys go we'll take care of them!"

"Death City is just 50 miles from here! Go straight and don't stop until you get there!" Gino yelled.

Stein nodded and jumped out of the exit to the lost crowd outside. They got to the front where they saw they their wives and children.

"Follow me!" he called.

"Spirit? Spirit!"

"Uh?" he turn to see Stein standing beside him.

"Stein, I remember his name. The sorcerer. Plague."


	2. Chapter 2

That though belongs to who?

SE-Soul FS-Stein S-Spirit K-Kid

M-Maka B-Black Star T-Tsubaki L-Liz P-Patty

A-Aka Z-Zina E-Erika

* * *

"I see, so you remember him. That's good, your memory is starting to come back."

"Yea, but it's still just bits and pieces."

"Well at any rate it's a relief that it's coming back slowly, and not all at once. Oh, by the way, we should start Kid's special lessons right away. I'm sure that you have felt it as well. His wavelength."

"You mean"

"Yes, after ten years he is back, Plague."

The two walked back to the classroom going inside.

"Look Maka, it's your dad." Soul told her.

Turning to look she closed her eyes then reopened them reading her father's wavelength.

"You okay Black Star? You've been quiet for a while." he asked him.

Black Star just nodded without saying a word. _SE Man, Black Star being quiet for an entire hour. That's creepy. K I could have sworn that I saw Spirit's eye flash red for a second. Was that just my imagination? M Papa seems to be alright, I guess even Black Star can get to him. _

"Kid, grab your weapons and follow us. Everyone else go to the front of the school for a lesson in town."

Confused Kid, Liz and Patty got up and followed Stein to the training room.

"What is this place?" Liz asked.

"This is one of the many indoor training rooms in the school. Now Liz, Patty get into your weapon forms."

As Stein ordered the sisters turned into twin pistols going straight into Kid's hands.

"Kid you use them upside correct?"

"Yea, so?"

Stein and Spirit smirked as they exchanged glances. Spirit turned into his weapon form as Stein grabbed him twirling him around until he was in fighting stance.

"Alright Kid, shoot me or come at me, whichever is fine."

Confused by Stein's command he shot at him. To his surprised the two vanished making the energy bullets hit the wall instead.

"Jeez, he's really weak. Is that the bast you can do?" Spirit teased.

Kid looked to see the curve of the blade at his throat.

"If you can't beat me how can you possible become the next Lord Death?" Stein told him. "Again."

Kid got thrown into the wall.

"Again."

He crashed into the desk and chairs breaking them. He coughed up blood and looked at him.

"Again."

The team watched as the sisters helped him walk back to his home.

"Kid's never going to get stronger at this rate."

"Yea, I know what you mean. So what now Stein?"

The students gathered the next morning in the training area.

"Kid what happened to you?" Black Star asked.

Kid simply pointed to the two in front of them.

"No way. Stein and Spirit?"

"Trust me on this one guys. You do not want to get them pissed off."

"Alright now that every one is here line up with your weapon in hand."

The Meisters got their weapons and waited in a line at the back of the room. Stein grabbed Spirit who had been twirling above Stein's head the whole time and readied himself.

"Now come at me in this order: Akane, Tom, Hero, Kim, Kilik, Ox, Black Star, Maka, Kid."

The first five were defeated within a minute each. Ox got thrown into the wall.  
"Well, he held out longer than the others."  
"I wouldn't call five minutes holding out, Spirit. Black Star, you're up next."

Black Star readied himself then attacked. All the rest saw were blurs and sparks were the weapons hit each other. Stein avoided the swipe at his feet by jumping into the air. Black Star looked to see him plunge down right at him. He managed to get out of the way but then was kicked back by Stein. He looked to see that it was just him. He looked around for Spirit who clobbered him from behind. He went back into Stein's hands as Black Star fell to the ground. Then he coughed up blood.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki changed back at his side.

"Well, well ten minutes."

"Maka."

She stepped forward holding Soul as Tsubaki dragged Black Star out of the way. She charged at him and swung Soul who was blocked by Spirit. Stein swung Spirit at her but she jumped back then rushed swinging Soul. Again, blocked. She twisted and turned trying to get closer but got thrown back. _No way, their just playing with us! At this rate Maka might die!_ She attacked and got thrown back. This repeated ten more times until

"ENOUGH MAKA! YOU'RE GIVING ME CRACKS!"

She stopped looking at Soul.

"Soul!"

He changed back and collapsed on the ground. In his human form, blood dripped from cuts on his body, bruises covered him. When she tried to touch him he cried out.

"Stein."

"Yes, I know."

Stein went over to him and pushed her away. He laid down Spirit and sat on the ground beside him. He gently rolled Soul onto his back and closed his eyes.

"Kid watch closely."

Kid came close and watched. Stein used his wavelength to lift Soul's soul out of his body. It floated a foot above him. Using his wavelength he put it on his soul. The others watched amazed as Stein's energy went on the soul smoothing it back down to it original shape. The pieces that were sticking up were pressed back down and joined with the rest of his soul. The energy went around and around the soul fixing it back to shape. The energy came off and rested beneath it. Gently his soul was placed back into his body. Energy surrounded him then went back into his body. Soul opened his eyes looking up at Stein. Spirit dragged him to a nearby pillar and sat him up.

"He should be fine in a bit. Don't forget this class. You have to read your partners wavelength knowing when to withdraw from a battle. If this had been a real fight Maka and Soul would be dead by now."

The class gasped. Kid still in shock didn't hear his name called.

"Kid!"

"Yea?"

"Your turn."

He gulped and stepped forward clutching Liz and Patty.

"Let's see if your better today."

Kid readied himself then fired and rushed around him. Stein blocked all the shots with Spirit and swiped at him. Kid slid underneath and swiped at his legs. Stein jumped and flipped sending a kick to Kid who just barely dodged it. Stein rushed at him, he rolled out of the way and fired. Stein released Spirit and rushed at him avoiding the bullets. Panicked Kid jumped and rolled out of his reach then he realized that Spirit was loose. He looked and fell to the ground dropping the sisters. Spirit went back to Stein who glared at Kid. Scared Kid didn't moved, his breathing got fast his eyes were big. Stein stopped above him and swung Spirit at him. He screamed and blacked out. He looked again and saw the two glaring and smiling. Stein got control of himself and backed away, Spirit turned back.

"Alright class, training for the day is over. Don't forget to practice reading each others wavelengths and clean up your fighting styles. If you can't beat me, then you don't graduate."

"WHAT?"

"Class dismissed."

The rest walked out still in shock from what happened and bumped into Sid.

"What's wrong with you guys?"

"Stein and Spirit." Ox

"They're scary!" Kim

"Soul almost died." Black Star

"What?! Soul nearly died?!"

He rushed to the room and inside where Maka was beside Soul, Liz and Patty were trying to calm down Kid and Stein was lighting a cigarette.

"Stein!"

He looked up and put away the lighter.

"What the hell happened here. Why are those kids so terrified?"

"Um, we might have over done a little." Spirit said sitting on the floor.

"A little! You call that a little. A student nearly died!"

"Oh, that. Maka forgot to read his wavelength and ended up giving him cracks."

"But don't worry. Dr. Stein here fixed him right up, good as new."

"I don't believe what I'm hearing. You okay?" he asked Soul.

"Just a little dizzy. Hey Stein. What did you do to me anyway?"

"Soul Repair."

"What?! You can do that?"

"Yes, I did it a lot on Spirit after..." he stopped looking depressed.

"Alright I believe you, don't think about that to much. Don't want you guys going insane on us again."

And with that he walked out of the room. Maka and the sisters went out to get some water for their partners.

"Kid, for the rest of your classes you'll be fighting with Soul."

"What?"

"With me."

"Soul, Kid has got to learn to master any weapon he touches."  
"And since you're a Death Scythe now you have to learn to change partners."

The two looked at each other just as the girls came back in.

"Stein, Spirit!" they looked to see Sid with Niagus. "Come with me."

"Are we in trouble, Stein?"

"Well, we did go overkill a bit."

The two walked out leaving the two teams alone. They walked down the halls into the basement. Spirit started getting uneasy as they went deeper and deeper into the basement. Stein sensed it and held his wrist as they were led into the depths of the school. They stopped outside a door as Sid unlocked it. The two were then pushed inside and the door slammed shut. They were pushed along to the middle of the room then attacked. Outside the door screams, yells and bangs were heard. The reopen awhile later to show the other teams moaning on the floor. Standing in the middle was Stein, panting and holding Spirit who was still in weapon form.

"Well?" Sid asked the room.

"No, they haven't gone insane."

"Okay, you guys can go." he told the team.

Stein walked out with Spirit passed out in weapon form.


	3. Chapter 3

That though belongs to who?

SE-Soul FS-Stein S-Spirit K-Kid

M-Maka B-Black Star T-Tsubaki L-Liz P-Patty

A-Aka Z-Zina E-Erika

* * *

"Alright, I'm here as ordered." Kid said entering the room.

Soul was sitting against a support beam waiting for him. Stein and Spirit walked up from the other side.

"Now that you are all here, training can begin." Stein told them.

"So what are supposed to do?" Soul asked.

"Soul get in your weapon form." Spirit told him.

Soul shrugged but changed into a scythe spinning in the air.

"Now Kid grabbed Soul and synchronize wavelengths." Stein said.

Nervous, Kid obeyed taking hold of Soul. At first his hands were burning.

"Considerate Kid! Take off your mask and read your partner."

 _K My mask?_

"Everyone has a mask Kid. Mine is the crazy scientist, Spirit's here is the playboy, Soul's mask is the cool laid back guy. Should I tell you what your mask is? Yours is the perfectionist. Everything symmetrical, everything in balance. Take off your mask, Soul, Kid, and synchronize with your partner."

Soul and Kid closed their eyes and went into their minds. Inside they stood in front of a mirror. Their hand reached up and slowly removed a white mask with the words symmetry and cool on them. They were thrown to the floor shattering upon impact. They reopened their eyes as the burning stopped. The wavelengths of the two bounced off each other before they were pulled together. Kid's yellow and Soul's blue wavelengths twisted around each other like stripes on a candy cane as they harmonized. Energy exploded from Kid as their souls became one. The combined energy turned to a mint green as it became an aurora around him. Kid opened his eyes which changed. His iris became like a cat's along with Soul's. Kid took Soul spinning him around as the two finished synchronizing. He went into fighting stance and stopped. Panting he looked at Soul who looked back at him through the blade.

"Great job Kid, Soul. You two just became Meister and Weapon. You even managed to resonate your souls which in turn combined into one, and on your first try as well."

The two looked at each other amazed at what they had done.

"Our souls?" Kid

"Became one?" Soul

"Yes, not many partners can do this one the first try."

"Just like us, uh Stein."

"That is true, you guys just became the second one do accomplish this impossible feat. Now for the tricky part. Synchronizing back with your old partners."

"Back with our partners?" Soul

"Is that really hard?" Kid

"Trust me one this, it can be really hard." Spirit told them.

"Just read your partners wavelength adjusting your own to match them and you should be fine."

The two went into class early and sat down waiting for the others to arrive. Ox and his partner came in followed by Kim and her partner. Maka and the sisters entered next.

"There they are. What are they doing here so early?" Liz asked.

"I don't know." Maka replied.

They went up and sat down beside them. Liz and Patty on Kid's right and Maka on Soul's left. Soul was on Kid's left, the two were sitting by each other. The teams didn't say much, but Maka started it.

"Where were you this morning Soul? I woke up and you were gone."  
"Oh, sorry Maka. I went out for a walk."

"So what about you Kid? Where did you go?"

"Oh, me? I also went for a walk. The sunrise is breathtaking you know."

The girls looked at each other wondering if this was really true. Both of them out at the same time, was this just coincidence? Stein and Spirit entered and the class settled down.

"Oh, dear. Tsubaki where is Black Star?"

"He's late, again." she said irritated.

"Spirit calm down."

"Don't worry Stein, I'll get him in here." he said walking up to a window. He opened it then yelled out it.

"BLACK STAR, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE OR YOUR EXPELLED!"

Black Star who was in town froze.

"Gahh, I'm coming!" he yelled racing through the town.

He dashed up the stairs into the school, tore down the halls and collaped inside the classroom.

"See Stein, I told you I'd get him in here." Spirit beamed.

"Yes, I see. Black Star if you're late again you will be expelled."

He froze with fear.

"Now everyone take your seat. Spirit."

"Right."

Spirit got the chalk and started writing on the board.

"Today there are missions available. Also there have been changes as well. Liz, Patty."

"Yea?" Liz asked.

"When you were the Brooklyn Devils was there anyone beneath you?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you left with Kid, who took your spot?"

"Our, spot. Um, there were so many." she thought. "Patty do you remember?"

"Mm, ah! Cyan Blood."

"Oh, that's right! Cyan Blood was on the same level as us. There where just two of them at first, but then they formed a gang."

"Come on in." Stein called.

The door opened as two teens entered the room. Cyan eyes and bangs glowed.

"No way!" Patty said.

"You found them?!" Liz asked in shock.

The two looked up to show a brown boy with wild blond hair, and a sand girl with brown hair. His eyes and her bangs stopped glowing as Liz and Patty clung to Kid.

"Everyone, this is Aka and Zina. The leaders of Cyan Blood."

Aka wore a black hood, jeans and sneakers while Zina wore a black sleeveless hood cut off at the bottom over a short sleeve ice colored shirt also cut off, light green mini pleated skirt and purple high tops. They both wore black finger-less gloves and one mini hoop in one ear. Zina wore hers in her left ear while Aka wore it in his right. Zina also wore one of Kid's rings on a boy necklace cord. _K_ _That's one of my rings! How did she get that?!_ The teens glared at the rest of the class.

"Yo, what up Brooklyn Devils." Zina waved.

"So ya left Brooklyn too, eh." Patty said in her Brooklyn voice.

"Cyan, if you would show them." Stein said.

The two smirked then there was a flash of light as Aka turned into a knife. Zina grabbed him assassin style then Cyan light surrounded them as Aka grew into a short scythe. Standing up he was 5'9, Zina is 5'4. she swung him around into fighting stance.

"These two hunted souls in Brooklyn, the ones that threatened them. Aka here turned into a Death Scythe just from Kishin souls alone. The number he turned at was 150. So you see class, even without a witch's soul you can still create Death Scythes. But there's more to them. You see." he walked up to them.

Zina turned with Aka and they formed a scythe with a saw like blade.

"These two two can merge to form one weapon. Both Meister and Weapon become one. This feat however is only for them as Zina was born from a witch. So class there was another reason why we stopped hunting witches."

He let go and they returned to human form.

"These two unknowingly started a branch in Brooklyn from their gang. When we found out about it the DWMA and CB formed an alliance. So now the two group cooperate when it comes to Kishin and more."

"These guys will only be here for a few days, so ask them while you can." Spirit told them.

"Now who would like to battle with them?" Stein asked.

"Us, we'll battle them." Patty growled.

"Come on Kid, let's go." Liz told him.

The three walked down to them. The Brooklyn kids glared at each other.

"We're going all out Kid." Liz told him.

"Don't hold us back." Patty growled at him.

"Oh, dear. Maybe this was a bad idea."

"Ya, think Stein."

The weapons transformed and the meisters stared off. Kid fired and jumped then rolled. Zina ran flipped and kicked. The two were caught in a deadlock for five minutes. Kid got kicked back by Zina. She got pushed back by Kid. The two glared and rushed each other. Then it happened.

"OW!" Kid cried. He stepped back dropping the girls.

"Hey Kid what wrong?"

"You're too hot, I can't hold you." _This is bad. Kid's not synchronized with those two._

"Okay that enough." Stein told the teams. _This is not good. If Kid can't harmonize with those two anymore then... Liz and Patty aren't in sync with Kid. What are you going to do Stein?_

The teams went back to their seats and sat down. Kid looked at his hands. Soul looked over worried. _SE_ _Kid's hands are red. He's still shaking. Don't tell me this is what they meant! FS "Synchronizing back with your old partners." S  "Trust me one this, it can be really hard." SE No way! Will this happen when I try to harmonize with Maka?!_ Soul looked at Maka worried.

"Those two are tough." she said. "Let's try Soul." _SE_ _No!_

She got up walking down. Soul reluctantly followed her. She held out her hand. He gulped and turned into a Death Scythe. The two just smirked as Aka turned into a Death Scythe as well. _S_ _This is bad. Soul is nervous, I can feel it in his wavelength. FS Maka and Soul's wavelengths are just barely harmonized. Soul is struggling to synchronize with Maka._ She charged forward the same time as Zina. The two swung and struck weapons. But with every hit Soul felt the shock that shook his whole soul. Soul turned back into a normal scythe unable to keep his Death form. Maka didn't seem to notice.

"Maka are reading your partner's wavelength?" Stein asked.

She paused looking at Soul.

"Hey Soul you okay? Why'd you downsize?'

Soul couldn't answer. He was to busy trying to stay in sync with her while his body shook out of control as he forced himself to match her wavelength. He gritted his teeth as the fight continued. _ SE __Why is so hard to match Maka. Kid's wavelength was so easy to synchronize with. Even when we first met it feels like that now. It was so hard to harmonize with her. Kid. Kid. KID! K Soul? I can feel his wavelength. He's crying for me!_

"Enough Maka you're hurting him!" he yelled.

She stopped looking down at Soul.

"That's enough fights for today." Stein told the room.

Maka let go dropping Soul. He changed back laying on the floor. He pushed himself up on his hands and knees while coughing. From a distance you could see his whole body shake. The class watched. Maka went to help him but

"Don't touch me!" he yelled pushing her arm away.

"Soul what wrong with you?"

"Maka, remember when we first met? It was so hard for me to synchronize with you back then. It's like that now."

"Soul what are you saying?" she said tearing up.

"I can't harmonize with you anymore. Even if I try you just end up hurting me." he said getting up. "Thanks for turning me into a Death Scythe." he said as walked out closing the door behind him as tears fell.

~The one we harmonize with the best, comes with time.~

~Spirit~


	4. Chapter 4

That though belongs to who?

SE-Soul FS-Stein S-Spirit K-Kid

M-Maka B-Black Star T-Tsubaki L-Liz P-Patty

A-Aka Z-Zina E-Erika

* * *

"Run!" Stein yelled.

He swung Spirit at the swam of Kishin that came down from the sky at the crowd. The crowd ran straight ahead as the team did their best to hold them off. Stein looked to see one go straight for his wife and child. He yelled as a Kishin knocked him away from the crowd.

"No!" he yelled sitting up.

He looked around to find that he fell asleep in his lab again. He looked up to see the chair he fell off of. Still shaky he sat against the side of his desk as tried to calm down. _That dream again. How's Spirit doing?_ He closed his eyes focusing in on Spirit's wavelength. _It feels calm. No wait. Shaky, erratic. Oh, no he's going insane!_ He jumped up racing out of his lab.

"NO!"

"Spirit calm down!" he yelled holding him down on the bed.

"Stein." he said slowly. "I had more memories appear in my dream. Kishins were attacking the crowd."

"Spirit, that was my dream." _This can't be. Spirit's memories are connected with mine?!_

"Stein, is he really still alive?"

"Yes, Spirit. Even though we went insane and attacked him, he still managed to survive somehow."

"I'm scared."

"I know."

He hugged his shaking partner trying to get him to calm down. Spirit's eyes were red, his breathing erratic and his wavelength jerked and jumpy. He calmed down and went back to sleep turning into his weapon in Stein's arms.

"So your default is still weapon form." Stein told him gently.

He put him back in bed pulling up the covers. Stein watched him throughout the night. Occasionally he looked out the window at the sky seeing only the black moon. Spirit moaned through his sleep as the memories became nightmares.

"Rei, Rei." he cried.

"Spirit, your memories are the ones I'm worried about." _S_ _That's right. It was Spirit who went insane first infecting me. No. We both went insane at the same time. Spirit was the one was triggered first. Our soul wavelengths are connected. We resonate off each other, even sharing different memories. Spirit you held me back all these years. Now it's my turn to hold you back._

"Black Star!" Sid grabbed the five year old looking him over.

"Did he do anything to you?" Death asked him.

"No bite marks." Sid said relived.

"Black Star I need you to go to the Death Room. Kid has a tendency to wander off. Can you keep an eye on him for me?" Death asked him.

"Okay."

A black shadow surrounds the area turning the scene black. "Black Star." the voice calls through the blackness. He turns to look around.

"Who's there? Show yourself."

An image of his father appears. "Dad?" he holds out his hand to him. Black Star goes to take it but stops midway. Fire and blood fall from the sky. The burning world appears. A figure stands on a pile of dead bodies. Then it turns it's head. Black Star sees himself on the pile holding a bloody blade.

"NOOO!" he screams waking up in a cold sweat.

"Black Star! Are you okay?"

"Yea, Tsubaki. It's nothing." he tells her.

He looks out the window to the pitch black night. Tsubaki looks at him with worry in her eyes. A dog howls in the distance as he clutches his fist even tighter. _What was that dream? Was that guy, my dad? He looked just like me. What's happening to me?_ He lays back down as Tsubaki goes out of his room. He lies awake staring at the ceiling for the next hour until he goes back to sleep. The following morning he awakes looking at the ceiling again. Getting out of bed he reaches for his clothes. The image of him from his nightmare comes back him hard. He screams falling onto the floor with a thud.  
"Black Star?" Tsubaki asks knocking on his door. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I just rolled out of bed that's all." his voice comes from the other side of the door.

"Alright, I'll get breakfast ready then."

She walks away more worried then before. Black Star gets up but then sees himself in the mirror. His evil self appears freaking him out even more. He falls back onto the floor in shock, shaking. When he comes out he's wearing jeans, sneaker and two male tank tops. He sits down at the table staring at it.

"Breakfast is ready." she says happily.

They start to eat as she watches him. _T_ _That's different. He wearing casual clothes. I wonder why, and what's with his hair. It's so messy, kind of like Soul's._ She ate her food then cleaned up while he just sat there. He spaced out not moving until she poked him. He got up and they left for school. They got to school and sat down. Stein and Spirit came in and looked at the students. _Someone's soul wavelength is erratic, but who?_ He quickly scanned the room looking for the erratic soul. He soon found it. _Black Star? Yes, it is him. His soul wavelength is very erratic._

"Today we will be discussing Sorcerers. They are at a higher level than witches and can be very hard to beat."

As the lesson continued he looked over at Spirit who nodded and kept an eye on Black Star. The lesson soon ended as Spirit nodded to Stein.

"Alright class. The yearly physical exam is today. Niagus will do the girl, and I will be doing the boys. All the girls go outside and meet Niagus. As for the boys, Black Star, Soul and Kid will be going last. Now if all the boys will follow me, we will get started with your exams."

The girls and boys went off separate ways for there exams. While waiting their turn they got bored.

"This is boring." Black star started.

"I agree." Kid added.

"Hey Black Star, what's up with you today. You're kinda different." Soul asked.

"Oh, this? I, um, felt like changing up my style. You got a problem with that?"

"Nope, just wondering whats up."

"Alright Tsubaki, your test show you to be perfectly healthy." Niagus said.

"Oh, that is good." she said out of it.

"Is something bothering you?"

"It's Black Star. He's been acting strange all day. He had a nightmare, fell twice, and came out of his room looking like a mess."

"I see. I wouldn't let it get to you. I'm sure it's just another phase he's going through."

"Of course, he goes through phases all the time. Maybe that's it."

 _B What's wrong with me? I feel so nervous. It's just an exam. Am I afraid of Dr. Stein?_

"I'm going to the restroom." he told them.

"Um, Okay." Soul said confused.

"What's with Black Star? He seems so different." Kid whispered.

"I know. Somethings gotta be bothering him." Soul added.

"His wavelength is erratic." Spirit told them.

They looked down to see him sitting against the wall.

"Why are you in line?" Kid asked.

"I go after you." he told him.

"Whys that?" Soul asked.

He stayed silent.

"Okay then, what's with Black Star?" Kid asked changing the subject.

"His soul, is shaking. Something strong enough had to happen that made him break."

Black Star turned on the water and started washing his hands. He was rinsing them when he looked into the mirror. His evil self jumped at him. His scream was heard throughout the entire school. He came out and walked back to where the line was.

"You okay Black Star?" Soul asked.

"We heard you screaming." Kid added.

"Why don't you sit down. You're looking a little pale." Spirit told him.

He fell to the floor sitting down as the others looked on. Finally after what seemed like an eternity it was their turn. Black Star went in nervous. He sat as Stein took his temperature and readings.

"Okay Black Star, strip down."

"What?! Are you crazy?!"

"This is a thorough yearly physical. That mean everything gets checked."

Embarrassed he took off his clothes as the checkup continued. He pulled his shirt back on as Stein wrote down his results on a clipboard. He looked over at him. _His wavelength is still erratic. What is causing him to be like this?_ He put the pen down turning to look at him.

"Black Star is anything troubling you?"

"Why are you asking that."

"Have you seen yourself lately? Your hair, clothes and even your wavelength are vastly different from before."

"I'm fine, really." he said uncertain.

As he went out Soul came in.

"Your scar is healing."

"What about you? Didn't you have one on your face?"

"It must have been when I used it on you."

"You mean Soul Repair? What is that anyway? Sid sounded really surprised."

"It's an ability that is very rare. Just like how I can synchronize with any weapon. Soul Repair is just like it's name says. It's the ability to repair damaged souls. One's wavelength merges with the damaged soul forming the soul's original shape. The soul's then pushed into the shell until it's back to it's orginal form. Kid has that ability as well."

"That's why you had him watch?"

"Yes. Tell me Soul, what happened back there with your partner."

"Maka, even when we tried to synchronize for the first time it was hard for me. But with Kid, it was so easy, I didn't even have to try match him."

"I see. Very well send Kid in as you leave."

He went out and Kid came in. the checkup for him went smoothly as well but at the end,

"Kid, is something bothering you?"

"Um, yea." he said looking at his hands. "They burned me. It hurt just to hold them."

"Your wavelength wasn't in sync with them. I warned you both about this before. Tell me, what about Soul? Any trouble synchronizing with his soul wavelength?"

"No, actually, it was pretty easy to match wavelengths with him."

"Kid remember this phrase, don't' ever forget it. Partners for life until our last fight."

He went out of the room to see Soul waiting for him. The two smiled walking back together as Spirit went in.

"Well Stein?" Spirit asked buttoning up his shirt.

"It's as I feared, you're infected from the bite you got ten years ago. However, it's not threatening at the moment."

"So what are you saying Stein?"

"You held me back all these years. Now it's my turn to hold you back"


	5. Chapter 5

Kid sat at the dining table staring deep into his food.  
"Is he okay?" Patty asked.  
"I don't know. Hey Kid you okay? You've been spacing out a lot lately, you didn't even touch your food."  
"Uh, oh yea. I'm just fine." he told her poking his food. "Liz, Patty. From now on you can wear whatever you want."  
"How come Kid?" Patty asked.  
"You don't have to worry about me yelling at you anymore."  
"Uh?! What are you saying Kid?" Liz panicked.  
"You're on your own."  
Silence fell on the manor as the clouds moved in covering the sky. Kid leaned back in his chair staring at the chandelier as his mind started to wonder. _How long has it been since I felt this way._ He closed his eyes blocking out everything. Across town Marie set down the plates of food on the table and sat down. Across from her was Stein with a cigarette, lost deep in thought. His head on the top of the couch as he stared at the ceiling. _Spirit's readings worry me. First his eyes turn, and all the nightmares, he's starting to remember. Not everything from ten years ago, just bits and pieces. What worries me most is Rei. If he can recall him in his dreams then, will they be the trigger. The bite he got isn't to severe yet. However, I have to be careful as well. Our souls are more connected then we realize. Even our separate memories are combined. That happened when he shared my dream. Spirit._  
"Stein, Stein? Stein your foods getting cold."  
He snapped his head up to see her.  
"Oh, Marie."  
"Are you going to eat something?"  
He looked at the food on his plate then grabbing the fork dug in. _I "ll have to keep a close eye on him._

The following morning the students gathered in the classroom still exhausted from the exam days before.  
"My butt still hurts." Maka moaned.  
"Well they did check everything." Soul told her.  
"I know but still, they could have warned us."  
"Jeez, if they did that half of us wouldn't have shown up."  
"Yea, I guess you're right about that."  
Stein and Spirit walked into the classroom unnoticed by the chattering students. Stein started writing something down on the board as Spirit got their attention.  
"Role call." he told them.  
They answered as he read off their names as Stein finished writing on the board.  
"Pr. Stein what is all that?" Ox asked.  
"Oh, this? Times when I'm available as a psychologist."  
"So basically what you're saying is that you're a shrink?" Black Star asked.  
"Yes. Ms. Naigus has agreed to do counseling as well. These are the times that I'm available. With all that has been going on some of your minds have become troubled. That isn't good at all. If you're caught up in that then your wavelength won't be in sync with your partner and you could end up hurting them."  
He moved onto the lesson as some wrote down the times. Soon it ended. The students got up moving around as they talked.  
"Black Star are you going?" Tsubaki asked.  
"What? To see some shrink? I'm to big of a star for something like that." he told her.  
"Well I'll see you later then."  
"Are you going?"  
"Yes. There's something I have to discuss with Ms. Naigus."  
"Aright, then. Go get it off your chest."  
She walked away headed in the opposite direction down the hall as Black Star went the other way. Stein popped his head out.  
"Maka!"  
"Yes?" she asked as she turned.  
"Come here for a moment."

"This is Luna. She'll be your new partner from now on." he told her.  
"My new partner?"  
"Yes. Luna here can also turn into a scythe. She's from Hokkaido."  
"Hi, I Luna. Nice meeting you." she said. "I'm ten."  
"My name's Maka. I'm fourteen."  
"She'll be living with you." Spirit told her.  
Maka walked away with Luna rolling a suitcase as the two watched.  
"Think they'll be aright?"  
"Kids have a way of adapting, they'll be fine. What about you Spirit?"  
"Oh, um the bite's been itching lately."  
"I see."  
Just then Kid came up.  
"Hey Kid, is something bothering you?"  
"Um, yea."  
Spirit walked off as Stein led him to a room. He listened as Kid told him his problems. He was in though as he listened.  
"I see. So you're worried about Liz and Patty. They'll be fine on their own. When you got kidnapped they showed remarkable fighting skills. Also they were fighting on their own long before you even met them."  
"Really?"  
"Just considerate on getting stronger with Soul. That should be the main thought on your mind."

The door opened and closed as Marie peeked out of the kitchen.  
"Stein, you're back so late." she said.  
"I was in a counseling session with Kid."  
"Is he okay?"  
"Yea, he's just fine." he said collapsing onto the couch.  
"Black Star are you hungry?" Tsubaki asked.  
She got no answer. Checking the apartment she looked around for him. She came to his door and stopped. Outside in a box were his old clothes and shoes. She picked it up carrying it to her room were she hid it inside her closet. She went back out to find him pacing around. Suddenly he ran past her and out the door. He ran onto the street as she called after him. Down the streets, past the shops. Through the woods and the cemetery. In his mind his evil self was laughing at him as it killed his friends one after another. Scared he ran and ran until he jumped a fence. Marie walked to the door and opened it.  
"Oh, Black Star. What are you doing here so late?"  
When he didn't answer Stein came to the door. _FS_ _His wavelength is severely erratic!_ He pushed her out of the way and walked to him. When he put his hand on his shoulder, the youngster fell into him. Stein could feel the tears as they soaked through his shirt. He walked back inside with him. Marie felt a push on her back and found herself outside on the porch. The door closed behind her. _Is this another counseling session?_ She walked to the academy very confused.  
"Hey no fair Azusa." Spirit whined.  
"There are no rules against my move." she said.  
"Still that move is impossible." Sid added.  
"Are you complaining as well?" she moved her glasses.  
"Hey everybody!" she called.  
"Hello Marie." Azusa.  
"What are you doing here?" Sid.  
"Did Stein kick you out?" Spirit.  
"Well, kind of."  
The room went silent.  
"Black Star suddenly showed up. And next thing I know I'm outside."  
 _Spirit get over now!_ "Stein?" Spirit got up and ran out of the room.  
"What was that?"

"So where is he?" he asked.  
"I got him calmed down a bit." Stein said going to a door.  
He opened it as Spirit peeked in. there on the bed was Black Star hugging his knees.  
"Black Star, are you okay now?"  
sniffle."Just dizzy." sniffle.  
"I got you some water, I'll leave it here on the bed stand." he told him.  
He placed the bottle down and turned walking out of the room. He closed the door behind him. Black Star turned his head to see the water. Outside Stein sat on the couch as Spirit stood beside him.  
"So, what's wrong with him?"  
Stein lit a cigarette then spoke.  
"I'm sure you've noticed it. His wavelength."  
"Yea, I have."  
"I don't know what going to happen to him. He can tell us, but he's too scared."  
"Is it?"  
"It has to be it. That's the only other explanation."  
"So, ten years ago."  
Black Star ran through the burning town, the buildings fell to the ground around him. Fire ran wild. He ran to the center and stopped dead in his tracks. His evil self cut down his friends as he was forced to watch. Terrified to even move he saw as the sword went through Kid. His evil self jumped down and walked towards him dragging the sword behind him.  
"Blood of his father, blood of evil. Awaking when he matures, demon blood devour his soul. Arise Star Clan!"  
"NOOO!" he screamed waking up. He went hysterical as he tried to move. Spirit pinned his arms to the bed, using all his weight. Stein sat on top of him.  
"Black Star! Black Star wake up!"  
Black Star's eyes returned to normal as the stars disappeared.  
"Calm down." Spirit told him.  
Spirit let go as Stein grabbed him when he shot up. He hugged the sobbing teen.  
"I killed them. I killed them all. My friends. Glowing red eyes. They came right for me." he cried.  
"Black Star, did you hear anyone's voice?" Spirit asked.  
"Blood of his father, blood of evil. Awaking when he matures, demon blood devour his soul. Arise Star Clan!"  
The two men looked at each other alarmed.  
"We were right all along." Spirit said in shock.  
"Black Star has it. The Generational Curse."

~Partners for life, until our last fight.~

~Stein~


	6. Chapter 6

It seemed like eternity waiting for him to go back to sleep. But even in his sleep tears fell.  
"Any ideas Stein?"  
"None it the moment."  
"We've got to do something. What if they find out about him?"  
"They are a persistent bunch. And are quite terrifying."  
"Yea, who knows what they'll do to him when they find out about this."  
The two looked back at the door to Stein's bedroom, their eyes filled with worry and concern. The first rays of light peeked up over the horizon turning the world to gray, then color started to take over sending shades of pink and orange across the city. The morning birds awoke, some singing their song as other took to the skies soaring ever so freely. One dipped down landing on a tree outside Stein's house. Smoke died out from a cigarette as the ashes mixed together in the overflowing tray. The two men didn't even look up as the bird's song filled the air.  
"It's morning."  
"So it is. You should get back to your place Spirit."  
"I can't. I can't leave just yet." he yawned.  
"You didn't get any sleep last night did you?"  
"You didn't sleep either Stein."  
The men leaned back into the couch exhausted from calming down Black Star the night before. _FS_ _I wonder how Marie is doing. I feel guilty for kicking her out but, right now, her focus should be on the unborn child. This doesn't feel right. Maybe I should marry-._ He stopped midway through the thought as memories of the past came rushing back. The Exodus. The kishin attack. And, Spirit.

Marie stretched as she opened her eyes. Looking over Tsubaki was already up and getting dressed. However, she was looking intensely at her clothes.  
"Tsubaki?"  
"Oh, Ms. Marie, you're awake."  
"Thanks for letting me spend the night here." she stretched again.  
"Oh, no. This is no trouble at all." she smiled.  
"Are you trying to figure out your outfit?"  
"Yes. Black Star threw out all his old clothes."  
She walked to her closet and opened the door. Reaching up she pulled down a box and placed it on the floor. Marie got out of bed walking over to the center of the room. The girls looked inside pulling out the clothes examining them.  
"How much do you think I would get for all these?" she asked.  
"Um, if they're in good condition you can sell them at the HighEnd store. Tsubaki, are really thinking about selling all your old clothes?"  
"Black Star freaked out the other day when he saw them." she frowned. "His wavelength was really erratic. It was scary. I don't want that to happen again."  
"I see. So you're getting rid of the triggers. You're really smart Tsubaki."  
"Thanks. You think I should get rid of mine as well?"  
Spotting a flash of light, Marie turned and walked back to the bed. Getting down on the floor she looked underneath the bed.  
"What's this?" she asked pulling out a box.  
Tsubaki came over and the two looked at it. It was in messy wrapping paper with a card on the top. Curious Tsubaki took it off and opened it. 'Happy birthday! Black Star.'  
"It's a birthday present." she said going to the box.  
She took off the paper opening the box. Inside were three sets of outfits. She tried on the first one. Nothing fancy, just a pair of jeans and a 'baby-doll' top. She pulled at it.  
"Um, I think it's a size too small." she stretched.  
"It really brings out your figure." Marie told her.  
Tsubaki tried on the last two. A short pleated skirt and shirt. This time the shirt was a size too big. A decorated tank-top, shorts, and leggings were last.  
"Wow. You look so feminine Tsubaki!"  
"I wonder where he got all this. Wait, he did work part-time for about a month."  
"Is it your birthday today?"  
"No. actually it's one month from now." she blushed.

In a room a group of people were sitting around a conference table.  
"What is the condition of the branch in America?" one man asked.  
"Lord Death's son has taken his father's place as the head. However he is still a child."  
"A child?"  
"Fifteen."  
"Goodness. He's still in puberty!"  
"What about his guardians?"  
The group talked for an hour. Some members got upset venting their feelings. Others disapproved. The leader listened in taking everything into consideration. When asked by the group he closed his eyes thinking long and hard before coming to a decision.  
"We cannot expect a child without experience to make decisions that can destroy the world. We will have to guide him carefully. Men we're heading for Death City."

About a month later Blair burst into the Death Room.  
"Bad news!" she yelled.  
"The counsel is coming here!"  
"Yea, that's what I heard!" Blair told them.  
"Somebody go get Stein and Spirit! They need to know about this right away!" Azuza ordered.  
Blair raced out of the Death Room tearing down the halls as she approached classroom Crescent Moon. The entire class looked up as the door swung open as Blair entered the room.  
"Stein Spirit!" she exclaimed in a panicked voice.  
She stopped looking at the students then claimed down.  
"Um, Azuza needs you guys right away in the Death Room."  
"Well class, it looks like we will have to stop here for today." Stein told the room.  
"Blair, do roll call for us." Spirit said handing her the clipboard.  
"Sure right thing." she said as the men left. "Alright I'm going do check off your names." she said bubbly.  
"What's Blair doing here?" Soul asked.  
"Yea, more importantly what's going on?" Kid added.  
 _B_ _Somethings definitely up. I wonder what it is? Does it have something to do with me?_  
"What was so important that you had to interrupt my lesson Azuza?" Stein annoyed.  
"It isn't good." Sid frowned.  
"The counsel are on their way as we speak." she told them.  
"The counsel?" Spirit.  
"Are coming here?" Stein. _This could get ugly fast. If the counsel is coming here then that means, Kid? I hope so. Spirit, can you hear me?_ _S_ _Yea, I hear you._ _FS_ _We'll have to keep Black Star's condition a secret._ _S_ _Alright Stein. But what about us? They have to know by now right?_ _FS_ _No, I didn't tell a soul about your condition. How is your shoulder?_ _S_ _It itches like crazy._  
"Stein!"  
He snapped back.  
"What?"  
"You guys okay?" Sid asked them.  
"Yea. Why wouldn't we be." Spirit asked.  
"You seemed, ah-"  
"Stein." Azuza moved her glasses. "Were you using telepathy?"  
The room went silent.  
"Why do you ask?"  
"You and Spirit seemed to be having a conversation."  
"There are many tricks up my sleeve. That's all I'll say."  
"But if you can use it, then."  
"You really are a brat Azuza." Spirit edgy.  
"Calm down Spirit." Stein ordered.  
Spirit obeyed calming down.  
"How long till they get here?" Marie asked concerned.  
"By the end of this week. Since somebody changed the visa system they're having a rough time getting in." Azuza said glaring right at Stein.  
"If you have a complaint take it up with Kid. He's the one who asked us." Spirit.  
"You really are annoying." Azuza.  
"And you're brat!" Spirit.  
The two glared at each other as sparks flew.  
"Spirit come. We should make sure Blair's not seducing the students." Stein said waling away.  
Spirit pulled away hurrying to catch up to his Meister.  
"What do you think will happen if those two are separated?" Sid asked.  
"What do you mean?" Azuza.  
"I agree. Stein seems to be Spirit's limiter." Maire.  
"I fear, it could be a repeat of ten years ago." Sid sighed.

When they back the students were talking among themselves.  
"Black Star a word." Stein called.  
Black Star got up walking down to where they were. He took him outside leaving Spirit to guard the door. The others started talking about him.  
"Why'd he call him out?"  
"Is he in trouble?"  
"It's his grades." Ox told them.  
"Really Ox?"  
"Of course. He's being told about his grades. After all. He is the lowest in the entire school."  
"Yea."  
"You're so smart Ox."  
"You think that's it?" Soul asked.  
"For once Ox is right." Maka annoyed.  
"Yes, he's right. Black Star is ranked bottom in the entire school." Tsubaki.  
"Is that really true?" Liz.  
"Ha, ha. He's the worst student ever!" Patty.  
"Only in academics Patty." Kid. "Outside of that he's the top student. But still."  
"What is it Kid?" Liz.  
"If it's just about his grades, then why is Spirit guarding the door?"  
"You're right. He not letting anyone leave."  
The gang looked down to see a few students get turned back by Spirit.  
"Technically class isn't over yet." he told them.  
The students went back to their seats and started on their homework.  
"Maybe we should copy them." Soul. "That way we can get it out of the way."  
"That, is not a bad idea." Liz.  
They started on their homework later joined by the whole class. Soon the sound of pages flipping and pencils writing filled the otherwise silent room. Spirit watched waiting for the signal from Stein to release them for the day. He slid against the wall to the floor as the time ticked on.


	7. Chapter 7

"Now don't forget what I told you." Stein told Black Star.  
He knocked on the door causing Spirit to get up. He opened the door as the students looked up.  
"Class is now over." Stein said peaking in. "Oh, tomorrow is combat training so don't be late. Also wear clothes you don't mind getting destroyed."  
He walked out with Spirit followed by the class later.  
"Luna, do you always wear your hood?" Maka asked.  
"No, I have variety of clothing." she said.  
"Oh, that's right. Didn't you come from a farm?" Soul asked.  
Luna nodded. The three walked back to their apartment taking the long way.  
"Psst. Soul." a voice called.  
Soul stopped looking into an alley. He looked back at Maka then went in. she turned looking around. Soul continued to walk down the alley following the voice. He came to a dead-end and stopped.  
"Jeez, where am I?"  
"Hey, Soul. Down here."  
He looked slightly down to see a frog on the dumpster in front of him.  
"A frog?"  
"No, I'm Eruka."  
"What the. A talking frog?"  
"Idiot I'm a witch."  
"Oh. So why am I talking to you again?"  
"I don't see what the problem is. After all, we're both the children of a witch."  
"Hold it! Sure my mother can be cruel and a bit cold, but that doesn't mean she's a witch."  
"Have you asked her?"  
"Well once. When I got my powers. She seemed happy. 'One of my children has my blood."  
He stopped in shock.  
"No way."  
"Like me you have a rare talent, you just haven't tried it yet. Also I need to tell you something important."

Soul walked back to the apartment in a daze. _What does she mean? About Black Star, and mostly Pr. Stein. Is that really true? I can't believe it. I have a rare talent. What could that be. "You cannot let the counsel know about any of this. You have to keep this a secret at all costs. That counsel, there's rumors that they are kishin." The counsel, Kishin. Black Star. Pr. Stein._ He reached the door and went inside collapsing on the couch. He didn't even hear Maka call him.  
"Maka Chop."  
"OW! What was that for!" he yelled in pain.  
"Welcome home!" Luna called from the kitchen.  
"Soul are you okay. You seem troubled." Blair worried.  
"Yea, I've just, got a lot on my mind."  
"Well you should eat."Maka told him. "Luna's a great cook."  
All four got up walking to the table. The three sat down as Luna put down the food.  
"Luna what is this it smells so good." Blair drooled.  
"Omurice."  
The kids started eating as a frog hopped down an alley till it was out of sight.

"Stein, dinner is ready." Marie cheerful.  
"That's great." Stein out of it.  
"I made Italian."  
"Ah uh."  
"With meat."  
"Yeah Marie, that's great."  
"Stein!"  
He moved his head up to see her angry face.  
"Whats got you in a twist?"  
"You didn't hear a word I said."  
"Sorry, What was that again?"  
"I made Italian."  
"Oh."  
She put the food on the table and sat down. Stein leaned forward taking the fork and dug in as Marie watched.  
"Is it your madness?"  
"No, now drop it." he snapped.  
"Okay, sorry."

"Hey Kid."  
He turned to see Liz and Patty with suitcases.  
"Whats going on? Oh, I see you're going on a trip."  
"Kid, we're going back to Brooklyn." Liz told him.  
"But, why?"  
"Aka agreed to let join Cyan Blood. Things are different from back then. The streets are getting cleaned up now. Besides they asked for our help."  
"Okay. Bye."  
He hurried up the stairs and into his room. Sliding to the floor his tears fell.  
"Come on Patty. Let's go." Liz told her.  
"Right. Will Kid be okay?" Patty asked.  
Liz paused looking back at the manor.  
"Kid, is going to be okay."  
The two sisters then turned and walked to the airport without looking back. They got there finding Aka and Zina waiting for them. The four nodded heading for the gate to take them back to the streets of Brooklyn. Kid skipped dinner that night, going to bed early. Scared of the future he cried himself to sleep. The sisters looked out the window of the plane at Death City, watching as it grew smaller and smaller. The lights of the plane soon faded into the dark erased from the sky leaving only the few stars peeking through the clouds. Down in an alley in Death City two shadows met.  
"Yes, the sisters have left."  
"That's good. Keep an eye on the others."  
"Of course, (Onii-sama)."(Older Brother.)  
The portal disappeared leaving Eruka caught in a streetlamp before she walked back into the darkness of night.

The students gathered outside the school for the training. A few of the new students peeked out the door. One girl didn't take her eyes off of them. Crescent Moon lined up in causal clothing. Stein and Spirit were also in causal. Stein wore brown shoes, black jeans and a gray shirt under a shorten lab coat. Spirit wore black shoes and jean, with a teal t-shirt over a gray long-sleeve.  
"Alright class. It's time for the monthly test. Come at me one team at a time."  
The team started coming out attacking with full force. The teams tried their hardest but were still easily defeated.  
"How do you expect to defeat a sorcerer if you can't even beat me." he told them. "How disappointing."  
Black Star was next. "Tsubaki."  
"Enchanted Sword?"  
"No, don't turn into that."  
"I understand."  
The two faced off slowly circling around.  
"Black Star you wont win with that mode." Stein smirked.  
Black Star charged forward throwing attacks. Stein slipped behind him hitting in the back with Spirit. Black Star stumbled forward. Stein then swiped at his feet making him fall. He landed on the ground on his back, Tsubaki out of his reach. Stein slammed a foot on his stomach pinning him to the ground. Black Star looked up at him. Worry was on their faces.  
"I can't tell you how disappointed I am in you Black Star." Stein told him cold. "I told you we should have left him there." he told Sid with a tilted head. "You're worthless." he said kicking Black Star over to where Tsubaki laid. The teen coughed up blood. "Like you can surpass god. You can't even beat a human!" he teased him. Black Star clenched his fist looking towards her.  
"Tsubaki, Ninja Sword." he told her coldly.  
"Right." she said changing.  
He grabbed her getting back up.  
"Oh, look Spirit, the weakling's getting back." Stein said.  
Black Star looked at her blade and his evil self looked back grinning. He shook his head and focused on his target. He readied himself and shot at them. The clash of weapons was heard, sparks flew when they hit. They jumped in the air, chase each other on the ground. Stein blocked all of his attacks. The counsel appeared in the back. Spirit felt something inside of himself snap and started to lose control. Stein felt this and gave a kick sending Black Star tripping backwards.  
"Kid your up!" he told him.  
Kid and Soul came forward as Tsubaki helped Black Star out. The two attacked without hesitation. Both then release their weapons. The two meister were locked in combat as their weapons attack in the air. Stein used Wavelength Telepathy and got inside of Kid's head. _Kid. Spirit's starting to lose control of himself. I need you to help me calm him down._ Kid nodded and backed up. He got all of his energy and pulled it out. _Now!_ Kid ran at full speed to him were he threw him into the air and joined him. Both grabbed their weapons and landed on the ground. No one saw them shoot energy onto Spirit knocking him off balance. Kid landed with Soul in his hands. Stein shot Spirit with soul malice causing him to come back as the red energy around him vanished. _Kid hold the crowd back._ Maka started to go forward but was stopped when Kid held Soul in front of her. He shook his head and she went back.  
"Is he okay?" Sid asked.  
"He is now. What made him lose control?" he turned and saw Plague's soul. "You!"  
Kid swung at the crowd chasing them back to the entrance of the school. He stood in front of them guarding them. Stein got in front of Spirit guarding him and glaring at the counsel. Kid looked at them. _What's going on? I never saw Stein like this. Is one of the counsel?_ He scanned the counsel reading their souls when he gasped and stepped back suddenly on guard. What he saw was a huge black soul. The energy it emitted was pure terror.  
"Everyone go back inside." he told them. "NOW!"  
The crowd obeyed going back inside as the counsel came to Stein and Spirit.

"Franken Stein and Spirit Albarn, you are under arrest for teaching forbidden methods at this school."  
"If think separating us will help that will be your greatest mistake." Stein told them.  
"We'll see about that, won't we." the head told him.  
He nodded to the others who grabbed them. Stein's hands were cuffed behind him while Spirit's were chained in front of him. The two were then pulled from each other as they were led away. Stein was marched to his house as Spirit was led into the basement. Both kept their heads low as they were led away. The crowd was surprised as Spirit was led through the halls pulled by the chain. Just before he was led down the stairs they ran into Luna.  
"Luna, hajime." he told her.  
She nodded has she held her tiny fists.  
"Move it!" the man said pushing him forward.  
Spirit was led through the dungeon passing the flickering lamps that lined the gray brick wall. They soon stopped outside the cell that once held Medusa. The men held him as they removed his shoes and socks. Pushed into the cell the chains that used to be there were replaced with new ones. He was pushed to the floor looking up at him. The chains on the wall suddenly moved looping around his wrists and ankle with super strength. He winced as they dug into his skin. The heavy metal door slowly shut leaving him in the darkness as it locked him in. Stein looked around his house at the porch as the cuffs came off. He was walked inside then held as a tracking bracelet was put around his right wrist. The man pressed down on it locking it in place, then pressed the center. A metal thorn pricked him as it took a blood sample. It also sent a current along his body shocking his nervous system. He fell to the floor when the men released him. Struggling to breathe he watched as the men who were outside grinned as the door was closed. Stein slowly passed out as the howl of a stray dog echoed across city into the night.


	8. Chapter 8

_"Keep dressing like that and even to the untrained eye you'll give away yourself."_ Eruka paused looking into a window of the store as she passed. _Maybe Medusa was right. Things are different now._ The door to a late night store opened as the owner looked up quickly hiding an M rated manga under the desk. All he saw was a girl in a hooded cloak as she looked around the store. After a while she came back with a complete outfit. She put the items on the counter as he started ringing them up. She handed him the cash and got the change back. Taking the bag she walked out of the store back into the night. He watched her go out of sight then pulled the manga back out continuing where he left off. She walked into an alley and found a trash can. She looked around then pulled off her old outfit throwing it into the trash can. She put on the new one and hurried down the alley as her outfit burned away. She soon came upon the girls dormitory. Jumping the fence she raced across the yard to the entrance. Slipping inside she hid as the housekeeper walked by. Eruka waited till she went into another room then darted up the steps. She walked around looking for opened doors. She came upon one peeking inside before she went in. she closed the door as the girl looked up.  
"I'm Fuya (winter) I just arrived." she lied.  
"Nice to meet you Fuya. My name is Ao Hoshino." she smiled.  
Both girls got into the beds and went off to sleep. _Whew. I'm just glad I didn't run into Kim._

A plate was placed on a table as the figure sat down.  
"You can't sleep either I see." Kid said as he slid into the next chair.  
"Yea. This crazy, what happened to the professor, and even Spirit." Soul poking his food.  
"We should continue it."  
"The training?"  
"Stein told us to keep at it remember?"  
"Yea, but where? The counsel are everywhere."  
"Yes, I know. We have to find a hidden spot, somewhere."  
"Black Star what's wrong you're not sleeping." Tsubaki peeked around the corner.  
"How can I sleep after what happened." he told her. "I'm going for a walk." he said as he got up.

Black Star walked down the quiet street, occasionally getting caught in the light by the streetlamps. _Man, it sure is quiet around here. It's so cold._ He shivered. He looked down at his feet realizing that he had left without his shoes. He soon got used to the cold streets as his bare feet walked on. _I'm not alone. Someones following me. The counsel? Damn, they sure are annoying!_ He walked on pretending not to notice as he continued on his stroll through the town. He came back to the apartment going inside.  
"You must have had a lot on your mind. You were gone for a while." she said.  
"Yea, I got tired. And forgot my shoes."  
"Are you alright? Black Star your feet are bleeding. Sit down I'll treat them."  
"Ouch! That hurts." he yelled.  
"That's what you get for rushing out."  
The man walked away from their door as Black Star's yelps continued.

"Stein, can I get you anything?" Marie asked cautiously.  
Stein didn't move an inch as he continued to stare at the floor.  
"Stein?"  
Finally he looked up placing his head against the wall.  
"Are you hungry?" she asked.  
He nodded going back to staring at the floor. Marie walked away from him going into the kitchen. The rustling of pans and the sizzling of the stove soon filled the air. Marie soon had two severings of food. One with mushrooms and one without. She put the one without in front of him first, going back to cook the mushrooms. Stein leaned forward and picked up the fork. When she came back out the first plate was licked clean. She replaced it with the last serving. _Stein hasn't moved from that spot. The only time he gets up is to go to the bathroom._ Stein sat against the wall with his knees pointed to the ceiling and his feet spread apart. You come in through the front doors to see his computer and chair. To the left is medium sized bookshelf filled with jars. By that is a small table topped with a plant in a vase. A few feet away are another set of double doors. Stein sat in between the doors and the tabled plant. The last plate sat in front of him with the fork on it. Marie came back to collect it going out again. She sat down in the living room eating alone. A while later she heard him get up knowing that he was headed off to the bathroom.  
"I hope he's okay." she told her food.  
She sighed and continued to eat.  
"At least he eats most of it."  
She paused starting to think.  
"It's strange though. Why does he have one with and without mushrooms?"  
She gave up and went back to her food.

"A-A-ACHOO!"  
"Hey watch where you point your nose!" one chain yelled at him.  
"Ew! He sneezed on me!" the other shrieked.  
"Sorry. It's cold out tonight." Spirit told them.  
"How the hell can you know the temperature outside?" the one asked.  
"Yea, you're stuck inside this cell. The temperature stays the same in here." the other added.  
"You guys don't know me very well." he smirked.  
"Jeez, of all the prisoners, we had to get stuck with this smart-ass."  
"Well you could leave." he suggested.  
"Nice, try." the other told him. "Though it's been a week."  
"Yea, so?" Spirit.  
"Hm, he's right. You've been without food for a week, yet. You're still the same as when you were imprisoned."  
"This isn't the first I've gone without food." he told them.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Ten years ago, I also went without any food." "And sleep." he added.  
"A full week without sleep? Wow."  
"Don't go liking him now!"  
"It's okay, I really, don't care." he growled.  
At that instant, red slits glowed in the center of his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

In the middle of the night Kid shot up in bed. His breathing was erratic. _What was that?!_  
"Hey Kid you okay? I could hear you screaming from the kitchen." Soul appeared.  
He walked over to him sitting on the egde of Kid's bed.  
"I, think I just remembered my, mother." he panted.  
"Calm down. It was probably just a dream."  
"I hope you're right." he shivered. _Was it a dream? It seemed so real._ He laid back down closing his eyes. Soul sighed as he walked out of the room closing the door behind him. Kid heard it click then his alarm went off. He reopened his eyes to a sunlit room. Sighing he got ready for another controlled day.  
"Black Star are you awake?" Tsubaki asked knocking on his door.  
"What? I'm up." his groggy voice replied.  
He rolled out of bed onto the floor. He brushed out his hair letting it hang. Smelling food he wandered out to the kitchen.  
"Oh, there you are. I made eggs and bacon today."  
"Great I'm hungry." he replied.  
The two started eating as Black Star continued to fake a smile. Deep inside he was hurting. Since he changed his appearance the haunting vision started to stop. He still saw it at random times but kept his mask on tight. Still, he couldn't shake that feeling. The fear he felt kept him away from the counsel. He started avoiding them like a plague. And although he didn't admit it, he missed Stein. To Tsubaki it seemed like he was always deep in thought. This time he walked right into Kid on the steps.  
"Black Star, you okay?" Kid.  
"Uh, yea. Why?"  
"You walked into Kid." Soul.  
"Is something on your mind?" Kid.  
"I, miss Pr. Stein."  
Silence feel on the surrounding area. Even the birds stopped chirping. The wind quietly blew past them as the clouds floated past the sun, sending shadows upon them. The tension in the air, you could cut with a knife. Maka and Luna soon joined them.  
"So quiet." Luna whispered to herself.  
"So, that's what's been making you depressed." Kid.  
"Uh, what's going on?" Maka.  
"Black Star, that's why you've been so quiet?" Soul.

"I miss Stein." Spirit whined.  
"Shut up!" the one chain yelled at him.  
"You know you can't go anywhere." the other added.  
"I bet he misses me too."  
"Jeez, just go to sleep already!"  
"Yea, sure." _I can't sleep. How long was I forced to be in weapon form? Stein told me about a month, maybe longer then that. Just how much longer do I have to stay in here. no. how much longer can I keep sane? Stein, I can't hold out any longer!_ He gritted his teeth as the fangs disappeared. He licked he teeth making sure the fangs was gone. He leaned back against the cold stone wall. The chill combated the heat pulsing through him like a heat beat. Ever since last night he had a fever that grew with every passing minute.  
"Hey you okay?" a chain asked.  
"I think he's sick." the other told him.  
"Should we tell someone?"  
"I think we should."  
Just then, Spirit fell onto the floor. Feeling the pull on them, the chains let go. They had held him wrist to ankle, left to right and right to left. Slipping into the dark Spirit fought to stay awake.  
"Hey, you go tell them." the one said.  
"Right." the other replied.

Kid fell into a wall holding his left hand. On it was a magical injury. A counsel member saw him. He went over to him.  
"What happened?" he demanded.  
"I got hurt during practice." Kid lied.  
"Is there a doctor who can treat this kind of injury?"  
"Well."  
"Yes?"  
"Pr. Stein."  
"He is under house arrest."  
"If he can't come to the school, then I'll just have to go to him."  
"Agh, fine. Come on."  
As he led Kid down the hall he couldn't see the evil smile on his face. The walk to Stein's house felt like eternity. Soon enough the house came into view. The concrete building with stitching on it. Kid often wondered how you could stitch concrete together, but never got the chance to ask him. The counsel member knocked on the door. Then opened it. Kid went in slamming the door shut behind him, scaring the man. Kid walked through the house until he found Stein. Stein looked up at him and laughed.  
"Kid, you still surprise me."  
Kid leaned down and sat in front of him. Stein got inside his head again. _S_ _Self inflicted injury, classic Kid._ _K_ _I missed you, we all do. Black Star, he isn't holding up to well.  
_ "Idiot!" Stein yelled at him.  
"It wasn't my fault. The fence was just there."  
 _S_ _Listen Kid,_ _start dating_ _E_ _ruka. her real name is winter. Fuya._ _K_ _What? Are you crazy? Why would I date her?_

As Kid was led away he couldn't stop thinking about what Stein had said. He looked back at the house. He needed to see Stein again. He would find a way to see him. No matter what.

~ Your future changes with time.~  
Kid


End file.
